All That I've Got
by BiggerstaffStalker
Summary: post Hogwarts: Hermione is a healer after the war, she's all alone, until a face from the past in taken to St. Mungos, will eventually be HGOW please R
1. I need you now, more like Yesturday

All That I've Got ch. One: I need you now, more like yesterday 

* * *

A/N: post Hogwarts, Hermione is a healer, I'm really bad at summaries so just read, lol. The story is named after the Used song _All that I've Got._

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling and the publisher, have that advantage.

Oh and this is post Hogwarts lol italics is a flashback, though I still say when it ends and begins

* * *

Gone, every single one, she had watched them all fall, everyone she ever cared for buried, only memories that haunted her dreams and thoughts remained. Everything seemed to remind her of them. Her three best friends, gone with only two words. A silent tear ran down her cheek as she hugged the gravestone, begging that she would somehow wake up from the awful dream and everything would be ok. Too bad life isn't a dream, the closest it ever gets to being one is a nightmare.

Hermione Granger, only twenty three years old sat broken and a mere skeleton of the brave girl she used to be. No one bothered to talk to her, afraid they might offend her, so she sat in solitude in the deserted graveyard, rocking back and forth trying to push the memories out of her head

_Flashback seventh year:_

_"He can't be dead Harry, he just can't," Ginny wailed banging her fists into Harry's chest. Harry didn't answer, fighting the tears the dared to spill from his eyes, he wouldn't break down now…_

_"You don't understand Harry! He was the only brother I had left… my whole family has sacrificed for this war… They don't deserve to be squished like bugs." Ginny screamed crying hysterically._

_"I know," Harry said sadly._

_"If anyone has sacrificed for the war, it has been your family," Hermione said crying as well. "They died with honor though… remember that."_

_"Everybody has sacrificed for the war, Dumbledore said from the beginning that many would die, it is expected." Harry said quietly._

_"But you should have stopped it, you should have prevented it." Ginny accused._

_"Don't you think we did?" Hermione questioned._

_"But…" Ginny said._

_"Do not make the mistake of thinking you were the only one who cared for Fred Ginerva," Hermione yelled before running out of the room covering her face with her hands._

_End Flashback…_

Hermione remembered how everything only seemed to get worse in the final battle

_Flashback final battle:_

"_Hermione look out!" Harry screamed as a spell was fired in her direction, it all happened so fast there were two calls of Avada Kevedra, the next thing she remembered was Harry lunging in front of her, protecting her from the curse. "I'm tired of playing Hero Hermione…" was the last thing he said. She couldn't believe he was gone; she didn't want to believe it... She looked around and noticed instantly that the spells that were once flying everywhere were no where to be found. The whole battle ground was hushed. Hermione looked in front of her, about two hundred yards away, Voldemort lay… dead. In any other circumstance, Hermione would have been happy, but she knew she was alone now… Harry was dead, which meant no one was left, sure the teachers were alive still, and some of the aurors, but everyone else was gone, even her own parents were gone, having been murdered the year before. Hermione fell by Harry's side and began weeping; shaking his body hoping that he still might have some life in him. Dumbledore came up beside her, "he died for a good cause, a loyal one too, he really cared for you, and he always said he would die for a friend… Hermione, we really should get you to the hospital wing, makes sure that you aren't hurt." _

_"I don't care," Hermione said standing up and walking solemnly off the battle field._

_"Or maybe it is that you do…" Dumbledore said to himself loud enough for Hermione to hear._

_End Flashback._

Hermione awoke the next morning; her back was really sore… She opened her eyes and groaned, "oh great, I fell asleep in the cemetery again," she said standing up and stretching, she tried not to look at the gravestone, knowing that it would only make her cry again. She looked at her watch, 'oh great… I'm going to be late for work; again, my boss is going to fire me for sure.' She thought as she got ready to apart to her apartment.

She rushed and got ready for work, before apparting to work.

"Late again Granger, "came a stern voice.

"I know sir, I'm sorry, I just lost tract of time." Hermione insisted.

"That's the third time this month that you've lost tract of time," her boss informed. "You've been going to the cemetery haven't you?"

"Yes sir," Hermione said quietly, she shuffled in her spot.

"Honestly Hermione, if this continues, I'm going to have to fire you." He warned. Hermione looked down at the ground and mumbled a sorry. She knew his threat was true, St. Mungos was always firing and hiring new healers. She didn't understand why though since after the war, there hadn't been many people that hurt themselves since or had gotten hurt... That was until…

The hospital doors swung open and healers came in rolling a stretcher. They noticed Hermione and smiled, she would always take any work, that way they wouldn't have to do anything.

"Healer Granger," one of them said politely, "this here is your new patient, here is his chart, everything has been filled out… all you need to do is what it says, here you go," The healer handed Hermione a chart.

"We aren't sure what his name is; he hasn't spoken, though he is a little too unconscious to do that…" the healer laughed at her own joke. "All we know is that he was pushed off his broom, we don't know who did it, but luckily he wasn't killed."

"Who would do such a thing?" Hermione asked looking over the chart, she looked at the patient with sympathy and began pushing the stretcher.

"No idea, I think aurors are going to have a look into it… not quite sure though." The shorter healer said.

"Alright, I'll take it from here, thanks Mattie." Hermione said.

"No problem." Mattie, a.k.a the short healer said.

Hermione pushed the stretcher into her ward and began cleaning the cuts; luckily she could do this magically, because some of the gashes from falling would take a lot more than hydrogen peroxide to heal. In fact the whole patient's body was covered in guts and gashes, a few of his ribs were broken and so were his left leg and left arm. Hermione fixed the bone that was poking out of his arm. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to heal the bones quickly, since that had been banned two years ago, she conjured magical bandages and fashioned casts. These would help the bones correct themselves quicker than it would the muggle way of normal casts.

For the first time she looked at her patients scratched up face, it look familiar from somewhere, she didn't quite remember, but she was almost positive she knew him a long time ago, at least five years. She thought a moment before giving up and going over the chart once more. She sat down for a few minutes in the chair near the bed, waiting for the patient to gain consciousness so she could give him some medication. If he didn't wake up within the next fifteen she would have to magically wake up the patient to make sure he didn't go into a coma.

Hermione's stomach grumbled, she groaned, after giving it some thought she decided to step out for a minute to get some food and coffee. She would only be gone for like three minutes anyway right…?

And she really was only gone for three minutes, but when she re-entered the room she almost dropped her coffee, not only was her patient awake, but he was trying to move. Hermione put her coffee down and ran over to him.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be moving, you had a really nasty fall, I'm afraid that you won't be able to get up for a while." Hermione said gently pushing him back into the position he was in when she had left. "I'm healer Granger by the way, what's your name?"

The man made to talk but no sound came out, he pointed with his right arm to his mouth and made a drinking gesture. Hermione smiled and went to retrieve a glass of water, she held it for him as he drank, afraid that he might have hurt his right arm a bit and that any weight might hurt it.

The man cleared his throat and said, though his voice was a bit raspy. "My names…"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, but I feel like leaving a cliffhanger, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter… Mind you this is only the first chapter, and I promise it will get better, first chapters are normally the worst parts of stories, in mine anyway. Lol. Sorry for all the flashbacks… I just felt like having flash back. I'm sure you already know what the pairing of the story is, if you were searching in the category things, hahaha. Oh well.

Thanks for reading and please review. Oh yeah, I might change the title once I find a better name for the story lol.

Until Next time,

Biggerstaffstalker


	2. The Only BrokenHearted Loser, you'll eve...

All that I've Got: Chapter 2, The Only Broken Hearted Loser You'll Ever Need

* * *

A/N: I realize that I made a lot of mistakes in the last chapter but what do you expect when typing at one a.m. but seriously, I'm just bad at typing and grammar. Just to clarify something so that I won't have to change and repost the first chapter, it is supposed to say cuts… not guts. And one other thing, I tend to do the "…" thing a lot, it is this evil habit I have so please excuse it. Thanks to my reviewers, and all of you who are going to review this chapter, which I hope everyone does, I love reviews and I accept constructive criticism, it helps me notice errors and helps me fix them, after all, it is always nice to learn something new, I sound like a nerd he he he, no comment. Anyway, this is going to sound major redundant, but please review, reviews make me update faster. Oh and please read my other Harry Potter fan fiction, it's called First and Final Year, I've had a lot of people at school read it, and they say it is good, I haven't gotten many reviews for it though, that's ok though I guess, maybe it isn't good and I'm a horrible writer, I don't know… It has funny disclaimers though, which I will start doing later in this story, right now there are like no characters (alive) that had been introduced so it wouldn't make any sense. 

Speaking of Disclaimers:

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter, or anything that I might refer to in this story (ex: Pirates of the Caribbean, no matter how hard I try, I always end up quoting from it, or Napoleon Dynamite that movie is awesome…) 

Onward to the chapter, but first I think we should recap.

* * *

Last chapter: 

The man cleared his throat and said, though his voice was a bit raspy, "My name is…"

* * *

Chapter Two: What Am I Doing Here? 

The man stopped himself, his eyes growing wide, "Wait… you are a healer… that means, oh crap, what happened?"

"We aren't sure sir, apparently you were pushed off your broom from an extremely high altitude, someone slowed down your fall, but it still was a nasty fall. You've broken a few ribs and your left leg and arm. I'm afraid you will have to stay here for a while." Hermione answered kindly.

"I don't remember being pushed," the man said furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well you were unconscious when you were brought here, I hope you don't have any brain damage, can you answer some questions for me, just to make sure you aren't suffering from amnesia." The man nodded. "Ok, let's start; do you know where you are?"

"Uh… St. Mungos or something," the man answered.

"Good, now, where are you from?" Hermione asked grabbing her pen and getting ready to write on the chart.

"Ireland, well originally Scotland but my maam wanted me to go to a good school so we moved to Ireland." The man answered.

"So you went to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yes," the man answered again, he noticed the excitement in her voice.

"I went there too." Hermione answered.

"What house?"

"Gryffindor, you?"

"Same, I was quidditch captain for four years." The man said proudly.

"That's cool; my best friends were on the quidditch team at one point…" Hermione said, she could feel the tears coming, she quickly decided to change the subject, this didn't go unnoticed by the patient. "Ok, so let's go back to basics, how old are you?" Hermione questioned.

"Twenty-six, my birthday is next month, assuming I wasn't in a coma for a long time." The man explained, "How old are you?"

"Twenty three." Hermione answered.

"so you were at Hogwarts when I was." The man pointed out.

"Yeah," Hermione answered.

"That's why your name sounds so familiar; I'm Oliver by the way, Oliver Wood." The man, now identified as Oliver Wood answered. He watched as Hermione's eyes widened a painful amused look on his face.

"Are you serious… well of course you are, not many people lie about their names in a hospital, well I can't say I haven't before, but still." Hermione rambled. "You play for puddlemore United don't you?"

"er… yeah, but I don't think that I'm going to be playing for a while." Oliver answered casually.

"I'd agree you are going to be in casts for at least 6 weeks and then splints and stuff, it is really going to suck for you, to be completely honest, they might not let you play quidditch next season to make sure you are ok," Hermione informed frowning.

"I won't let them do that," Oliver said rather loudly.

"Someone hasn't changed much." Hermione said under her breath.

"Huh?" Oliver inquired having not heard.

"Oh, nothing, anyway until you get better, I'm going to be your healer, unless you decide you want another healer… I'm sure we'll get along fine though, let's just hope I don't get fire, shall we." Hermione laughed.

"Why would you get fired?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, well you see, ever since, well I'm sure you know, I've been visiting the cemeteries a lot, and I just lose tract of the time." Hermione said looking at the ground.

"You lose tract of time in the cemetery?" Oliver echoed.

"Yeah, weird huh?" Hermione said.

"Just a bit," Oliver stated.

"Back to business, is there anyone that should be contacted about you being in the hospital?" Hermione asked once again trying to change the subject.

"My girlfriend, her name is Sarah O'Reilly." Oliver said.

"Ok, I'll be right back then, I need to drop off your chart," Hermione said, 'figures he'd have a girlfriend,' she thought,' he's a quidditch star, not to mention, he is good looking even in his current condition, wait, why do I even care?' She walked out of the room and walked down the hall to the record room. She dropped the chart in the slot before turning on her heel, it was weird actually being busy, normally she sat around all day reading, and this was definitely going to be a big change, but at least now she would be busy and maybe she would think about, well it's not smart to mention their names. She walked back to the room in which Oliver was staring at the wall looking utterly bored.

"I dropped the chart off; your girlfriend should be notified within the next hour." Hermione said getting his attention.

"Thanks," Oliver answered politely. "So, what am I going to be able to do for the next forever?"

"Hm... I would suggest reading books, in muggle hospitals they have tvs you can watch, but not here, which really sucks for the patients, wouldn't you agree?" Hermione said sitting down in a chair.

"A what?" Oliver asked confused.

"Never mind, I forgot, you are pureblood aren't you?" Hermione said feeling stupid.

"Yeah," Oliver said.

"That would explain why you don't know," Hermione said looking down at her lap.

"Yeah, it would," Oliver said, and for the first time, Hermione noticed his really hot accent for the first time. "But really Hermione, besides your looks, you really haven't changed." Oliver was saying when she zoned back in. It was true; she had changed a lot since fourth year when she saw him at the quidditch cup. Her hair, which was once bushy, was now silky and slightly wavy and reached halfway down her back. Her figure obviously changed, despite having eaten a lot after the final battle for some time, she had a perfect hour glass figure. She was really pretty; the only thing negative from the years was her eyes. They had changed, they were no longer bright and sparkling, they were rather dull now, and looked very haunted. The brightness had left with her happiness, or maybe it was the other way around?

"er… thanks I guess?" Hermione said not sure if it was a compliment or not. He gave a small smile which she returned before looking back down at her hands which were folded on her lap.

"Is there anything I could do besides read?" Oliver asked trying to start a conversation, talking made everything less boring.

"Hm, I don't know, I mean I'm sure there is something, but your choices are very limited since you have so many broken bones.

"Ugh, I knew I should have taken the knight bus." Oliver said using his free arm to hit his forehead then instantly regretted it. "Ow…"

"I'm not sure if you would be much better off if you had taken the knight bus…" Hermione said standing up and walking over to Oliver, he had managed to break open a cut on his forehead. She shook her head and took her wand out of her robes. Muttering a spell to stop the bleeding, she then took a wet cloth and cleaned off the blood that had spilt from the wound. "Try not to touch it," Hermione said swatting Oliver's hand gently as he reached up to feel his head. "Honestly Oliver, you are only going to make it worse if you keep doing that." Hermione sighed.

"Whatever happened to fixing these kinds of things in a heart beat?" Oliver asked.

"That was outlawed two years ago… sorry," Hermione replied sweetly. There was a knock on the door, Hermione went to open it, 'wow, that was a lot faster than I thought it would be,' she thought as she opened it to a blonde haired, green eyed witch who had a rather stuck up appearance. She strolled in walked over to the bed, apparently her eyesight wasn't that good because once she got close enough, she jumped back in disgust.

"What happened to you!" she shrieked. Oliver looked at her and frowned.

"Isn't it kind of obvious that I hurt myself," Oliver said plainly, he didn't like the look that was on Sarah's face.

"Ugh! You look horrible," Sarah said crunching up her nose.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement," Oliver said sarcastically.

"But it is true, you really do." Sarah explained.

"I'm sorry miss, but it isn't very wise to insult the patients." Hermione cut in. Sarah turned to face her.

"You're Hermione Granger aren't you? I've heard about you, you used to be Harry Potter's best friend, but you let him die for you. Some friend you were really. Letting our world's hero just die." Sarah said rudely, Hermione could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"hey, if you are so upset about it, why didn't you help in the war, Hermione has saved tons of lives and without her, he would have died a lot sooner and he-who-must-not-be-named would still be alive," Oliver defended.

"Taking the mud blood's side?" Sarah questioned. Oliver gasped at her foul language.

"You take that back!" He yelled.

"No, its ok, I'm used to it." Hermione said quietly her voice wavering slightly.

"No, it's not ok, she has no right to insult you," Oliver said.

"You know what, I'm just going to wait outside while you two talk," Hermione said opening the door and stepping out, she couldn't help but notice the slightly pleading look Oliver gave her when she shut the door. She grabbed a tissue off one of the tables and dabbed her eyes before sitting down. A few minutes later, she heart screaming voices in the room.

"What do you mean you won't be able to play quidditch next season?"

"That's the reason you went out with me isn't it. Gosh, how could I have been so stupid not to notice this sooner, I'm such an idiot."

"Damn right that's the only reason I went out with you, I'm sorry Oliver… but it isn't working out, see you around."

"Good, because I don't want to date someone who was only in it for the money and fame!" Oliver's voice boomed.

Sarah walked through the doors a second later, her nose high in the air as she continued to walk down the hall. Hermione waited until Sarah was out of site before entering the room again. Oliver hadn't moved, which Hermione was happy about. His eyes looked clouded, like he wanted to cry, but was forcing himself not to. Hermione gave a slightly sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry, it's not the end of the world, trust me, I should know." Hermione said, though the last part was mumbled to herself so that Oliver barely heard it.

_I_ c_an't move on, I can't take it, she leaves, she says we were faking love- All American Rejects (A/N: felt the urge to add that, because for some odd reason I'm listening to their cd, which I am pretty sure is old.)_

"I just you know… thought she was the one." Oliver said sadly.

"I'm sure you will find someone else." Hermione assured.

"But how can you know that?" Oliver asked.

"I think the question is how you can't know that?" Hermione responded, "besides, you have quidditch… oh wait... sorry, I totally forgot, I'm so sorry."

"Ha-ha, thanks Hermione that sure helps a lot." Oliver said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm not good at these things anymore, in fact, and I haven't had a decent conversation with someone in ages." Hermione repented.

"Oh yeah… I guess you're right, I shouldn't be complaining, you've had it worse, you'd think people would treat you like a hero for all you've done for our world." Oliver said earnestly.

"No, they shouldn't and they don't because it is my fault that their real hero died, it should have been mine, if I ever found a time turner, there is no question what I would do." Hermione swore.

"It couldn't have been your fault, he died to say you, besides, he was probably happy to die, he had a really hard life." Oliver assured.

"Hm… I wonder if there is something I could do to make those heal faster," Hermione said, obviously not paying attention, Oliver rolled his eyes. "Doesn't onyx make things heal quicker?"

"I don't know, I'm not the healer, you are." Oliver said.

"Yes I know I am the healer, and the question was to myself, Yes, I do talk to myself… I really need to go to the library; I haven't been there in ages.

"I was right when I said you haven't changed much." Oliver mumbled.

* * *

A/N: I'm dead tired, so I'm going to end the chapter there, I know it has been ages since I have updated, and I was going to update sooner, but I pulled a lot of muscles in my neck and I couldn't move my neck at all Friday, my mum made me go to the doctors and they put me on muscle relaxers so now I am falling asleep like every two hours, it is fun really, but then yesterday, even though my neck hurt, but I had taken the stuff so I couldn't really feel it, I went to my basketball game and played, because I'm stupid like that, but I didn't want to let my team down. Because Team stands for teamwork, education, attitude, and memory, lol, my coach makes us scream that before every game. Anyway, I was fine until the fourth quarter when I got knocked down by this huge girl. Then this little girl pushed my neck, and I started crying because it really hurt, and believe me I barely ever cry, especially in public, though of course I cried on Friday because I was in extreme pain. So now it seems that I am back to the beginning, and I fell asleep at four pm yesterday because of the medicine and I'm about to fall asleep again (its like 4 am… I woke up at two.)But I want to post this first before I pass out on the computer desk… so yeah. Its taken me forever to write this chapter because I can't look down so I am typing with my head up, not looking at the keys, which I have to do in school so it isn't that bad, but still… 

Thanks for reading, and please review… maybe it will help my neck get better!

I do accept constructive criticism, just not flames, so if you are going to flame, please don't… even though this chapter is a bit repetitive, and doesn't make much sense, probably because I'm in what some people call "la la land" ha-ha that is the funniest phrase ever.

v

v

v

v

v

v

V- review please


End file.
